Tick! Tack!
''Tick! Tack!''' is the second eroge visual novel in the ''Shuffle! series created by Navel for Microsoft Windows. The game is the first sequel to Navel's first game, Shuffle!, continuing Nerine's path. The basic set-up is that Rin, Nerine, Itsuki, and Mayumi find a strange watch that transports them back in time, where they met Forbesii before he is married and has Nerine. While he is engaged to Ai, his maid, Sage, is also in love with him, causing a love triangle. The players actions determine who Forbesii ultimately ends up with, and thus who is the mother of Nerine. The name is a possible example of Engrish, as the proper English name would be "Tick! T'o'ck!" (i.e. the sound a clock makes). However, certain languages (such as German & Swedish) spell the sound a clock makes this way, so whether or not it is a mistake is open to interpretation. Nerine Watch system Just like in Shuffle!, the player will encounter events that will ask them to choose some option. Choosing one of them may cause an event to happen, while choosing the other may not have any effect on the game. This feature returns in Tick! Tack!. However, the company has included a new feature by displaying an antique watch on the top left-hand side of the screen. This watch is a gauge that shows the player Nerine's changes as a result of the player's meddling with the past. When the player chooses an option, the watch will either tick anti-clockwise (the green side, by making random contacts with all the characters), clockwise (the red side, usually by making contact with Sage and diverting her interest away from Forbesii), or may not tick at all. When the green or red gauge reaches a certain level (around either 3 or 9 o'clock), Nerine will change her form to either the red-haired form or the "lolita" form. There are also reports that if the player plays Nerine's route correctly, both green and red will be full and synchronized, this phenomenon will temporarily change Nerine to her clone, Lycoris. Characters Returning characters ; : The protagonist of this game as he was in Shuffle!, which the player assumes the role of Nerine's lover. The change of history cause Nerine looked like the other person. In order to maintain Nerine's back to normal, Rin try to correct the history. ; : The princess of the makai world, Forbesii’s daughter, and the person whose destiny is the main focus of this game. Rin and Nerine was lover. Because of the historical change, her appearance and her personality also change, it was like a her but not herself. The player meets three versions of her in the game depending on the decisions made. ; : Artificial life form No.2, Nerine’s clone. The ‘hidden character’ of the game. Her appearance is the same as Nerine, but only her eye colours are different. Her eye colours are purple/violet, and Nerine's are red. ; : Makai's young prince, also the future makai king. Is really torn between Ai and Sage, and it’s the player's involvement that determines who he chooses. ; Mayumi Thyme : ; : New characters ; : Forbesii’s maid in the earlier timeline, who is involved in a love triangle. Nerine's 'real' mother. ; : Forbesii’s fiancée in the earlier timeline. Hair and eye colour and appearance just like the same as Nerine. ; : Forbesii’s sister, and Lisianthus’s future mother. ; : Forbesii’s butler. Music Opening Theme: Be Ambitious, Guys!, by Miyuki Hashimoto. Closing Theme: Never Say Goodbye, by YURIA. Insert Song: Pieces, by Miyuki Hashimoto. Adaptations Tick! Tack! received a manga adaptation titled Tick! Tack!: Never Say Goodbye which ran in Comp Ace. Tick! Tack! also has a novel titled Tick! Tack!:サンダーキックな恋物語 (Thunder Kick-like Love Story) External links * Official site Category:2005 video games Category:Bishōjo games Category:Eroge Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Shuffle! Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games fr:Tick! Tack! ko:틱! 택! ja:Tick! Tack! zh:Tick! Tack!